


between the shadow and the soul

by bigbadw0lf



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Music, Playlist, a quote from a poem of neruda describes them this much, i put it on both playmoss and youtube because i couldn't upload it well, i thought this songs describe their dynamic, klaroline playlist, this is klaroline through the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadw0lf/pseuds/bigbadw0lf
Summary: 'I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul.' -Pablo Neruda.





	between the shadow and the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irrelevant5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant5/gifts).



* * *

 

Link: [playmoss](https://playmoss.com/es/bigbadw0lf/playlist/between-the-shadow-and-the-soul)

Link: [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4Nr56UXrDldxm6j-nj5cXSCiR3rWZjbY)

link: [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/esime9mmc1t30oikarqt7262i/playlist/1A5zXjLj4XjCJarSZXyXG7?si=ZeE3MSFtSSmBdNzQSmGn3Q)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, sweetheart. I tried to capture their dynamic, I hope it's accurate.


End file.
